Ore-sama the Ninja Warrior(s)
by chilled monkey
Summary: It's a battle of the egos when Hibino meets Mitsuhashi. There's only one way to settle who's the true Ore-sama; see who can beat Ninja Warrior!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Hareluya II Boy" or "Kyou kara Ore Wa!" They are property of Haruto Umezawa and Hiroyuki Nishimori respectively. Nor do I own the series "Sasuke"/"Ninja Warrior." It belongs to the Tokyo Broadcasting Company. This story is written purely for enjoyment.

 **Author's Note:** This story was inspired by "American Ninja Warriors" written by lildreamer7 and "Justice Warriors" written by Jason Adams and published by C.A. Turner. I recommend reading them both.

* * *

Shinji Ito was lost in thought as he strode through the streets of Tokyo with a troubled frown on his face. He was tall and strongly built, wearing the black uniform of Nanyou High and with his black hair styled into long, upwards-pointing spikes. As such he made quite an imposing sight, especially with his grim expression.

Everyone he passed made sure to give him a wide berth as he walked along but he paid them no attention. He had a far more important matter on his mind.

 _What can I get Kyo-chan for our anniversary? Flowers are nice but that's not enough. I need something more personal. Maybe I should ask Riko-chan, she might have an idea…_

His thoughts trailed off and he stopped. In front of him was a girl standing behind a blanket on which all kinds of jewellery was arranged in neat rows. For a moment he couldn't help but stare at her in awe.

She was lean and slender, with shoulder blade-length gold-brown hair, light brown eyes and a cute face. She wore red shorts with a white stripe at either side, an orange t-shirt and a pink jacket. Sunlight gleamed off of a silver cross necklace.

 _She's beautiful_ Ito thought. He immediately tensed, his expression turning mortified. _I'm sorry Kyo-chan! I didn't mean anything by it! You're the only girl I love!_

He managed to calm himself down and looked closer at the items laying on the blanket. He didn't really know anything about jewellery but they looked good to him.

Ito walked over to the girl, fully expecting her to recoil in alarm and readying himself to utter a quick reassurance. To his surprise the friendly smile on her face didn't waver.

"Hi" she said, her voice bright and cheerful.

"Uh hi" he answered, a little taken aback. "Uh, I'm looking for something for my girlfriend. Can I have a look at these" he said, gesturing at the blanket.

"Sure, no problem" she replied.

Ito crouched and began examining the items before him. After a few minutes he spotted a silver teddy bear necklace.

 _That's perfect._

"Good choice" she said as he paid for the necklace. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"Thanks. Oh, I'm Shinji Ito."

"I'm Yamana Michiru."

"Did you make all of these yourself Yamana-san?" he asked.

"That's right" she replied. "I want to be a jewellery designer."

"I can see why. These are really good."

Her smile widened. "Thanks. So is it your girlfriend's birthday?"

He also smiled more broadly. "No it's our anniversary tomorrow."

"That's so romantic" she cooed.

* * *

Meanwhile Makoto Ichijou and Hibino Hareluya were also strolling down the street, on their way to see Yamana. They too were tall, strong-looking guys. Ichijou had blue eyes and shoulder-length red hair while Hibino had brown eyes and spiky black hair. Both wore the blue boys uniforms of Rakeun High.

"Come on Ichijou, let's go to the arcade" said Hibino. "It'll be fun."

Ichijou sighed. He realised that he should know better than to try and argue with Hibino but nonetheless he persisted.

"Why would you want to be stuck in an arcade on a beautiful day like this?" he asked.

"Ha. Look whose talking. How many times have you stayed indoors practising your so-called music?"

"That's different!"

"True, at least playing games at the arcade is actually fun!"

Ichijou started to retort but then stopped as he saw something. The argument forgotten, he pointed ahead of them.

"Hibino, look."

Hibino did so. His expression of mild annoyance instantly became a dark frown as he saw what Ichijou was pointing at.

A tall guy with black hair gelled into long spikes was standing in front of Yamana. They couldn't see her face or his because his back was turned, but he certainly looked suspicious.

"Come on" he said firmly.

Both of them ran.

* * *

Ito heard the sound of running feet coming down on the pavement and turned to see two angry-looking guys charging towards him. Surprised by that, he took a step back. Both of them skidded to a halt. They looked ready to fight, their fists clenched and their muscles tense.

"What's going on here spike-head?" Hibino demanded.

"Are you pestering Yamana?" Ichijou added.

"Guys it's okay" she said soothingly. "Shinji-san was just buying a present for his girlfriend."

Both of them relaxed, their hands opening and the aggression draining from their stances. The one with red hair nodded at him.

"Sorry about that. We thought you were a shady character."

"I understand" he replied. Normally he wouldn't take kindly to anyone talking to him like they had but he couldn't blame them for being concerned about someone they clearly cared about. He'd have done the same thing if it had been Kyoko. "I'm Shinji Ito."

"My name's Makoto Ichijou" said the red-haired guy. "This is Hibino Hareluya."

Hibino muttered something that sounded like a greeting while he studied Ito curiously.

"I was trying to find something to give my girlfriend. Our anniversary's tomorrow" Ito explained. "I saw Yamana-san's jewellery and it was exactly what I'd been looking for."

"That was a smart choice" said Ichijou. He nodded at her and she smiled in delight.

He turned back to Ito. "So where are you from Shinji-san? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm from Nanyou High. I don't usually come to this part of Tokyo" he explained.

"You look strong" said Hibino. "How would you like to be one of Ore-sama's disciples?"

Ito was taken aback at how familiar that sounded. He asked, "Is that you Mitsuhashi?"

Hibino scowled again. "What was that? How dare you get Ore-sama's name wrong!"

"Now now Hibino" said Yamana, her voice calm but firm. "Shinji-san didn't mean any harm. You just reminded him of someone else."

Hibino calmed down but still snorted disdainfully. "Ha, nobody else could compare to Ore-sama" he boasted.

 _Definitely like Mitsuhashi_ Ito thought. "Well it's been nice meeting you all but I had better be going. I need to get this wrapped up for tomorrow" he said as he held up the necklace.

"Bye Shinji-san. It was nice meeting you too" said Yamana.

"See you around" said Ichijou.

Hibino just shrugged indifferently.

 _Well Yamana-san and Ichijou-san were nice but that guy is way too much like Mitsuhashi_ Ito thought as he left. _Hopefully they won't ever meet. One of them is bad enough._

"He seems like a good guy" Ichijou commented.

"I hope he and his girlfriend have a happy anniversary" said Yamana.

Hibino said nothing, just watched Ito depart. He couldn't help wondering what this "Mitsuhashi" was like. Could there really be someone like him?

 _Impossible_ he thought. _Ore-sama is one of a kind._

Content, he gave the matter no more thought as he resumed trying to convince Ichijou they should go to the arcade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I know that the series is called "Sasuke" in Japan but I decided to use the English name because that's what I'm used to.

I realise it is highly implausible a "junior" version of the series would ever be made due to the importance placed on education in Japanese culture, but sometimes you need to use a bit of artistic license.

* * *

A week later Ito was leaving a cinema where he, Takashi Mitsuhashi, Hayagawa Kyoko and Akasaka Riko had gone to see a new release. As they walked into the main foyer he stretched his arms over his head and glanced at the others. Mitsuhashi was greedily devouring the contents of a tub of popcorn while the girls were happily chatting about the movie.

Ito smiled as he gazed at Kyoko. Dressed in a deep blue sailor fuku with a pale yellow tie his girlfriend was as beautiful as ever, her long auburn hair gleaming under the lights and an excited look in her blue eyes as she and Riko discussed their favourite moments. The happy look on her lovely face brought a warm glow to his heart.

Riko looked just as pleased, with a big smile on her cute face. Short but deceptively strong, she had blue eyes and shoulder-length orange-brown hair. She wore a grey sailor fuku with a light blue tie.

"Did you see when the prince stormed the castle to save the princess?" she asked

"I know, it was so romantic" Kyoko replied. "It reminded me of Ito-san."

Ito couldn't keep a big silly grin off of his face when he heard that. His grin only got broader when she smiled at him.

Kyoko then leaned closer and whispered into Riko's ear. "And while he may not act like it I know Mitsuhashi-san would do the same for you Riko-chan."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it."

Riko beamed. "Thanks Kyoko-chan."

Mitsuhashi wandered over, having finished off his popcorn and tossed the empty tub into a bin. Like Ito he wore a black Nanyou High uniform and sported highly distinctive hair. In his case it had been dyed blond. He grinned, showing off his sharp, pointed teeth.

"Ah that was good. But Ore-sama is still hungry. Ito, get me a snack."

"Get your own snack Mitsuhashi" Ito replied.

His grin disappeared and he snorted crossly. "Disobedient lackey. You're lucky Ore-sama is too hungry to argue or you'd be getting an ass-kicking."

Peeved, he stomped over to the snack bar and began perusing its contents. As he did so another group of people entered the foyer from a different screen. Amongst them were Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana. The boys were again wearing their blue uniforms while Yamana wore the Rakeun High girls uniform of maroon blouse and grey skirt.

Hibino was laughing uproariously. "Ah that movie was hilarious" he said once he'd managed to regain his composure.

"Yes it was really funny" Yamana agreed with an amused smile. "I'll have to tell Okamoto about it."

Hibino nodded. "All that laughing has made Ore-sama hungry" he said. He turned and strolled towards the snack bar.

Ichijou was about to comment that he'd enjoyed the movie as well but then he saw someone familiar.

"Look over there, it's Shinji-san" he said as he pointed at him. "Shinji-san" he called.

Hearing his name, Ito turned and saw them. "Ichijou-san, Yamana-san" he called back. "Good to see you again."

"Same" Ichijou replied as they walked over.

"This is my girlfriend Hayagawa Kyoko and this is Akasaka Riko" said Ito. "Kyo-chan, these are Makoto Ichijou and Yamana Michiru."

"A pleasure to meet you" said Kyoko.

"Same to you Hayagawa-san, Akasaka-san" said Yamana.

A look of recognition appeared on Kyoko's face. "Wait a minute, are you the Yamana-san that won the Daystar Jewellery competition?"

"Yes that was me" she said modestly.

"I thought so, I saw it on TV" Kyoko said excitedly. "Your work was amazing!"

"I saw it too" Riko added. "Your designs were so cool!"

"Thank you both" Yamana said warmly.

"Oh, Ito-san gave me a necklace for our anniversary last week. Was it one of yours?" Kyoko asked.

"It was. Did you like it?"

"I loved it! It was so cute!" Kyoko squealed.

"I'm so glad" Yamana replied delightedly.

As the girls talked Ito and Ichijou were having their own conversation.

"So Shinji-san, did Hibino-san not come with you today?" Ito asked, trying to keep his tone casual. _Please don't let him be here. Please don't let him be here._

"No he's here. He just went over to the snack bar" Ichijou replied.

 _Oh no!_

His fears were confirmed a second later when they all heard a voice yell, "WHAT?"

* * *

After a few moments of scanning the snacks that were on offer Hibino settled on a packet of pocky. _What luck, that's the last one left_ he thought.

But as he reached for the packet another hand did so as well, both of them closing on it simultaneously. Surprised they both let go and turned to face each other. Hibino sneered at the other guy.

"Get lost blondie! Ore-sama saw it first!"

"No Ore-sama saw it first" he shot back. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Ore-sama saw…"

"WHAT? I am Ore-sama!" His eyes bulged and his face twisted in rage.

"WHAT? There's only one Ore-sama!" Hibino had the same expression.

"Yes, me!"

"You little punk…"

Both of them stepped back and raised their fists, ready to start brawling. All around them people were staring in fright at the two rage-filled guys.

Hibino drew back his fist to throw the first punch, but before he could his arm was seized by Ichijou. His head whipped to the right and then to the left as Yamana gripped his other arm.

"ARRGH! Let go!" Hibino yelled. They held on as hard as they could as he struggled furiously.

Mitsuhashi grinned deviously as he pulled back his own fist only to howl in fury as he too was seized by Ito and Riko while Kyoko hurried over to the box office and began calming down the panicked cashier, assuring him that everything was fine and he did not need to call the police.

"Traitors!" he cried.

"San-chan you are not getting into a fight in here" said Riko firmly even as she put him in an aikido hold.

"Neither are you Hibino" said Ichijou.

The four of them hastily dragged Hibino and Mitsuhashi outside. Fortunately the streets were mostly empty.

"Now what's this all about Mitsuhashi?" Ito asked.

"That pretender dared to call himself Ore-sama" he replied angrily.

"I'm Ore-sama, you banana-head!" Hibino exclaimed. Ichijou and Yamana just managed to hold him as he fought to break loose. Ito and Riko weren't faring any better.

Kyoko stepped out of the cinema and walked in-between them with a steely look in her eyes. Her hands shot out, caught each of their earlobes and pulled. Instantly they both stopped struggling and their angry shouts were replaced by cries of pain.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"Knock it off both of you!" Kyoko snapped. She let go of them and her expression relaxed. "There's a better way to settle this than by brawling."

"And what's that?" Hibino asked. Ichijou and Yamana warily let him go while Ito and Riko did the same with Mitsuhashi. Their anger momentarily forgotten they both looked at Kyoko curiously. She smiled and pointed to a poster on a nearby wall.

"Ninja Warrior: High School Special" Ichijou read out.

"I've seen that on TV" said Riko. "That's the show where people have to complete a series of obstacle courses. It says here that a special edition for high school students is being held in a few months."

"I get it" said Yamana. "Both of them enter and whoever's best on the course wins."

"Exactly" Kyoko replied.

"What a brilliant idea Kyo-chan" said Ito enthusiastically.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Ha, that will be a breeze for Ore-sama" said Mitsuhashi with a fiendish grin. "How about you pretender?"

"Ore-sama will leave you eating dust banana-head" Hibino responded. "And then you'll admit that I am the only Ore-sama."

"And when you lose you'll admit that I'm the only Ore-sama" said Mitsuhashi.

With a final snort of contempt both of them turned and began walking away. A moment later they realised something.

"Oi, Ichijou, Yamana, Why are you just standing there? Ore-sama is leaving!"

"Ito! Come on!"

"Just a moment" Ito and Ichijou called back simultaneously before turning back to each other.

"Sorry about this" Ichijou whispered. "Hibino needs us to keep an eye on him."

"Mitsuhashi's the same" Ito agreed.

Ichijou slipped a card into his palm. "Me and my band spend most of our time here. Feel free to drop by."

Ito glanced at the address on the card. "Live House Dali huh? Okay I'll come."

At the same time Yamana handed over cards to Kyoko and Riko. "I sell jewellery at this address" she said. "Come and take a look whenever you like."

"Thank you Yamana-san. We'll look forwards to it" said Kyoko. "Bye for now."

"Bye."

Both groups parted ways. Hibino and Mitsuhashi were each scheming on how to beat their newly-found rival, everyone else was just thinking about getting to know their new friends better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hibino's father, the priest Harebane, was pleased to learn that his son was planning to try out for Ninja Warrior (since it would keep him out of trouble). He even built a series of obstacles behind the church for him to train on. Hibino of course claimed that he didn't need to train since no-one could possibly beat him, but after Ichijou and Yamana pointed out that a little practise couldn't hurt he agreed to try the obstacles out.

Likewise Ito's parents built similar obstacles for Mitsuhashi. Unlike Hibino, Mitsuhashi was happy to practise on them. If he could beat his rival by just a few more seconds then it would be worth it.

Sure enough both of them found the course tougher than they expected and they repeatedly found themselves falling to the ground. But that only drove them to push themselves harder.

Meanwhile Ichijou and Yamana started hanging out with Ito, Kyoko and Riko. In no time at all they had become great friends, with Ito and the girls even attending Ichijou's concerts. Despite this they always made time to support and encourage Hibino and Mitsuhashi respectively as they trained for the competition.

One day, as they were watching Hibino go through the course, Yamana noticed that Ichijou looked distracted.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked.

"Hmm? Sorry I was just thinking" he replied. "I've decided I'm going to try out for Ninja Warrior myself."

Hibino heard that and dropped to the ground from the wall he'd been climbing. "Why bother? Nobody can beat Ore-sama" he laughed.

Ichijou sighed. "I don't care about beating anyone. I just think it would be fun to give it a try."

Yamana smiled warmly. "I think you'd be great at this."

"Thanks" he replied appreciatively.

She paused for a moment and then said, "actually, I've been thinking it would be fun to try as well. I know I'm not tough like you guys but…"

"That's a great idea" said Ichijou. "This competition takes heart and that's something you have plenty of."

"Thanks Ichijou" she said delightedly.

Hibino shrugged. "Sure, suit yourselves." Secretly he was pleased at the thought of them both being alongside him on the day of the competition, but of course he'd never tell them that.

* * *

A similar discussion was taking place at Mitsuhashi's training ground.

"I'm going to try out for this show" said Ito. "I want to test myself against this course."

"That's wonderful Ito-san" said Kyoko happily.

"Fine, just so long as you don't expect to beat Ore-sama" Mitsuhashi replied without looking down as he started climbing up a net.

"Kyoko-chan and I have been talking about this" said Riko. "We've decided we want to compete as well."

Hearing that Mitsuhashi did stop and look down in surprise. "Is that a good idea?"

They both glared at him. "San-chan, are you saying we can't be good at this because we're girls?" Riko asked angrily.

"Of course not" he replied. "I have no problem with Kyoko-chan entering but I don't think the producers would allow a gorilla to compete."

"Why you…" Riko exclaimed as she ran at him. He began climbing up the net faster than he ever had before while she clambered up after him.

Ito and Kyoko chuckled as they watched them. He then turned to her.

"Is this okay with you Kyo-chan?"

"Of course" she replied. "I think it'll be fun for us all. Just think, we could be the first couple ever to beat Mount Midoriyama."

"That would be perfect" Ito agreed with a pleased grin as they stared into each other's eyes. The reverie was broken a few seconds later by the sound of Mitsuhashi screaming as Riko caught up with him and put him in a headlock.

With a final happy look to each other they hurried over to pry Riko away from him.

* * *

As the months passed everyone trained hard for the upcoming competition, their anticipation growing as it drew closer. It was tough going but they all pushed on, supporting each other as they practised. Much to everyone's glee, all of their submissions were accepted. Finally the day arrived.

"This is it" said Hibino eagerly as he, Ichijou and Yamana boarded a bus to Midoriyama studio. "Not only will Ore-sama utterly defeat that banana-head, but the resulting fame from winning Ninja Warrior will be an important step to Ore-sama's world domination."

"Whatever happens let's just have fun" said Ichijou.

"Of course" Hibino replied. "What's more fun than winning?"

"This is going to be interesting" Yamana commented as the bus drove off.

* * *

The weather at Mount Midoriyama was ideal, warm and sunny but neither hot or humid, with a light breeze. The Ninja Warrior course had been set up in the middle of an empty plain surrounded by trees and grass. Rows of bleachers were packed with fans and the excitement in the audience was building.

"This is so exciting!" Riko exclaimed as she looked around in awe. "I can't believe we're actually here."

"I know what you mean Riko-chan" Kyoko agreed. She turned to Ito and frowned slightly as she saw that he looked nervous, his face pale. "What's wrong Ito-san?"

"There are… a lot of people here" he said anxiously, pointing a shaky finger at the audience.

"Well duh" said Mitsuhashi scornfully. "We knew that. It was your idea to watch the show so we'd know what to expect, not that Ore-sama needed it."

"Yes but… I didn't realise there'd be so many" he replied. "What if I mess up and make a total fool of myself?"

"What do you mean "what if?" That's exactly what'll happen" Mitsuhashi scoffed.

"San-chan!" Riko elbowed him in the gut. "We're here to support each other!"

"Don't worry Ito-san" Kyoko reassured him. "You'll be fine. You've trained hard for this and we're all here with you." She put her hands over his and looked him in the eye. "I believe in you Ito-san."

He sighed, visibly relaxing. "Thank you Kyo-chan."

A familiar voice called out "Yoh!"

They all turned around to see Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana walking over to them. Hibino looked surly while Ichijou and Yamana were smiling.

"Glad you could make it" said Ito. He and the girls also smiled while Mitsuhashi sneered.

"Same to you" Ichijou agreed.

"Riko-chan, Kyoko-chan, you both look amazing" said Yamana.

"Thank you. You look amazing yourself" said Kyoko.

"Thanks."

"I'm very glad you decided to take part" said Riko. "After all we can't let the guys have all the fun."

The three of them laughed happily.

While their respective friends were talking Hibino and Mitsuhashi just stood and glared at each other. Finally Mitsuhashi spoke.

"Good thing your friends are here pretender. You'll need them when you become a laughing stock up there."

"You'll be eating Ore-sama's dust banana-head" Hibino replied.

Fortunately before things could escalate there was an announcement. "Attention please. All contenders, the course begins in ten minutes."

"Okay everyone, we have ten minutes to get ready" said Ito. "We should start getting warmed up."

Hibino and Mitsuhashi gave each other a final glare before walking off to start their warm-ups.

* * *

Soon afterwards they were all watching as the first competitor of the day got on the starting block. Hibino and Mitsuhashi had naturally refused to be anywhere near each other so their respective friends had joined them after exchanging a few more words of encouragement. They all listened as the host described the course.

"Up first are the Quad Steps, where competitors must jump across four angled platforms. If successful they'll scramble across the Spinning Log and then onto the Log Grip where they must cling onto the log as it slides down a nine-metre track. Then there's the Jump Hang. Competitors must leap from a trampoline onto a cargo net and climb across it to the next obstacle, the dreaded Warped Wall. If they make it up that they must swing on the Tarzan Rope across the water to the landing platform and then finally it's up the Lumberjack Climb wall to hit the buzzer. Competitors have two minutes to complete the course."

Eight competitors tried and all of them failed. Then the host announced the name of the next one…

"Approaching the starting line is the boss of Rakeun High, Momiyama Shouzou."

"What?" Hibino exclaimed. "How dare he claim to be the boss of Ore-sama's school!"

"I wasn't expecting to see Oss-san here" said Ichijou.

"None of us were" Yamana agreed.

On the starting line Momiyama was strutting around and posing with a smug grin. _When I win this I'll be famous_ he thought gleefully.

The timer sounded and Momiyama was off! He stumbled awkwardly on the first platform and somehow managed to leap for the second, but as he landed he lost his balance. A panicked expression appeared on his face as he wobbled and he waved his arms frantically but it was no good. He toppled over and fell into the murky green water with a SPLASH!

Hibino roared with laughter at the sight. "What a moron" he said as a soaked and miserable Momiyama dragged himself out of the water. "That was the best wipe-out yet!"

"Poor Oss-san" said Yamana sympathetically.

"At least he tried" said Ichijou. "I have to give him credit for that."

Some distance away Mitsuhashi was also laughing his head off. "HAHAHAHAH! If that's typical of Rakeun High then this will be even easier than Ore-sama thought!"

"Don't get cocky Mitsuhashi" Ito chided him. "I bet Hibino-san and the others will fare a lot better."

"We'll see" Mitsuhashi replied, his grin unwavering.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The course isn't taken from any particular season of Ninja Warrior. I just picked some of my favourite obstacles and put them together. It most closely corresponds to Sasuke 31 which took place in 2015. I know this is anachronistic since both Hareluya II Boy and Kyou kara Ore wa! are set in the 90's, but like I said before, artistic license.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later it was Riko's turn. She stood at the starting line wearing grey shorts and a white t-shirt. In the bleachers her father and Tanaka Ryo shouted encouragement to her. She waved to them and then to Mitsuhashi and the others.

"Our first female competitor is Akasaka Riko from Nanyou High" said the host. "Akasaka-san trains in aikido at her family's dojo. Will her training give her the edge to beat this course? Let's find out."

The timer started and Riko was off. Mindful of her short height and the resulting need to jump more to cross them, she took a cautious, measured approach to the Quad Steps. Her excellent balance and agility served her well, allowing her to make it across. She then ran easily over the Spinning Log.

"Go Riko-chan!" Kyoko called.

"You can do it!" Ito yelled.

"Yeah! Show them how it's done" Mitsuhashi added.

Her height was once again a problem as she came to the Log Grip. Her legs were too short to get a secure grip around the log so she had to rely purely on her arms. Undeterred, Riko clung to the log like a limpet as it slid down the track. When it reached the end she smoothly hopped off.

Next was the Jump Hang. Riko ran at the trampoline, jumped and bounced off, reaching for the cargo net…

But she fell short, her fingertips just brushing the net. Unable to get a hold she dropped into the water!

SPLASH!

"Nooo!" Her father howled in dismay.

"Riko-chan" said Ryo sadly.

Down on the course Mitsuhashi, Ito and Kyoko were all on hand as Riko climbed out of the water. Even Mitsuhashi looked sympathetic.

"Are you okay Riko-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm fine" she replied. Despite being soaked she was smiling. "That was great!"

"Huh? Aren't you disappointed?" Ito asked.

"Sure I'd have liked to have gone further but that was so much fun!" Riko said exuberantly. "I don't regret coming here one bit."

Kyoko smiled happily. "Good for you Riko-chan."

"It was a really good try" said Mitsuhashi. "Ore-sama was impressed."

"Thanks Kyoko-chan, San-chan" she said delightedly.

* * *

"Our next competitor is another Rakeun High student who has told us that becoming Ninja Warrior champion is just a step to becoming ruler of the world. Ladies and gentlemen, Hibino Hareluya!"

The audience clapped, clearly amused by Hibino's flair as he strutted around the starting line. He wore black shorts and his favourite Hawaiian shirt.

"What a ham" Ichijou sighed.

"At least he's enjoying himself" Yamana commented.

Over with the Nanyou High crew Mitsuhashi snorted. "He'll probably go down just as quick as that other one."

Hibino began his run by bounding across the Quad Steps and then charging over the Spinning Log. He effortlessly held onto the Log Grip and laughed as he rode it down the track.

"This is amazing! Hibino-san is making this look easy" the host exclaimed.

In the bleachers Harebane smiled proudly as he watched his son. He looked over at where Ichijou and Yamana were cheering for him and he chuckled softly. _He can be a handful but my boy has a good heart deep down. He would not have such great friends if he did not._

Hibino leaped off the trampoline and launched himself at the cargo net. He grabbed on and scrambled across it without bothering to use his legs, relying purely on his arm and upper body strength. He then paused briefly and scoffed as he looked up at the Warped Wall.

"Easy" he said.

With that Hibino took off again and powered his way up the wall in one try. He grinned as the crowd applauded. He quickly jumped down three large steps and grabbed the Tarzan Rope.

"Banzai!" Hibino yelled as he leaped and swung to the landing platform. He leaped from the rope and landed heavily on the platform, splashing water all around. Hibino sprang onto the Lumberjack Climb and began ascending it. Here he was slowed slightly by his size and weight but his strength more than made up for it and he reached the top with little difficulty. Uttering a cry of triumph he brought his hand down on the red buzzer!

"There we have it! Hibino Hareluya-san is the first competitor to complete the course!" the host screamed while the audience applauded.

"Ore-sama rules!" Hibino yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yay Hibino!" Yamana cheered.

"That was great!" Ichijou called.

The only person not celebrating was Mitsuhashi. He glared angrily at Hibino as he paraded back and forth across the top of the Lumberjack Climb.

"Beginner's luck" he said scornfully.

* * *

"Up next is our second female competitor, Hayagawa Kyoko from Seiran Girls School."

Wearing a white t-shirt and yellow shorts, Kyoko smiled brightly at the audience as they applauded. She waved to her parents and then to her school friends, Rei, Akane and Yumi.

"Go Kyoko!" Akane yelled.

"Show them what Seiran girls can do!" Rei added.

The timer began. Kyoko jumped from one platform to the next using a two-footed approach to help keep her balance. She made it through and then ran across the Spinning Log while staying perfectly balanced.

She paused briefly at the Log Grip to examine it before jumping on and wrapping her arms and legs around it. Here she had a small advantage over Riko due to her slightly taller height and proportionately longer legs which took some strain off her arms. She hung on firmly and made it to the platform without difficulty.

"Yes! Kyo-chan!" Ito called excitedly.

"You can do it!" Riko yelled.

Kyoko paused again to take a look at the trampoline before running and jumping onto it. She sprang off the trampoline and onto the cargo net. Using both her hands and feet she made it across.

"Yay Kyoko-chan!" Yamana called.

"Keep it up!" Ichijou yelled.

Next was the Warped Wall. Kyoko took a moment to gather herself and looked up at the obstacle. It looked daunting and for a moment she doubted she could make it up. Then she remembered that Ito, her friends and family were all there to support her. No way was she going to give up.

She ran at the wall but didn't reach the top. Undaunted she took a moment to compose herself before trying again. This time she managed to get her hands on top of the wall and she pulled herself over. The crowd applauded and she heard Ito cheering for her but she forced herself to ignore it and stay focused. The course wasn't over yet.

Kyoko scrambled down the three steps and took a firm grip on the Tarzan Rope. She swung across the water and touched down on the landing platform a lot more gracefully than Hibino had. Without hesitation she began climbing up, again making sure to brace her feet against the plank. She made it to the top of the Lumberjack Climb and hit the buzzer.

"She's done it! Hayagawa Kyoko-san is the first female competitor to complete the course!" the host exclaimed.

The audience broke into applause, with the loudest clapping coming from her parents, friends and of course Ito. Despite being exhausted from the run she smiled and waved to all of them.

"Hooray Kyoko!" Akane yelled.

"That's why she's the boss of Seiran Girls School" said Rei delightedly.

Ito was beaming with joy. As Kyoko climbed down from the Lumberjack Climb he ran over and hugged her tightly.

"That was amazing Kyo-chan! I'm so proud of you!"

She giggled happily. "Thank you Ito-san."

The others came over and also congratulated her on completing the course.


	5. Chapter 5

"The next runner is Makoto Ichijou from Rakeun High. He plays lead guitar in a band called Fire. Let's see if he'll blaze a trail today."

Ichijou eyed the first obstacle cautiously as he pondered what would be the best approach to take. He wore a red t-shirt and black breeches.

"Hmph, Ore-sama's surprised he didn't bring his guitar and use this as an opportunity to try and promote his sorry band" Hibino snorted.

"He wouldn't do that" said Yamana.

"Why not? Ore-sama would."

Ichijou took a cautious approach across the Quad Steps, having seen far too many competitors try to rush it and fall. He then raced across the Spinning Log with ease, jumped onto the Log Grip and rode it down without trouble.

"Go Ichijou!" Yamana called.

"Don't mess up!" Hibino added.

Ichijou bounced off the trampoline onto the cargo net but unfortunately he got his foot tangled in the netting. He managed to get it loose but it cost him precious time. Hastily he scrambled across the net and dropped off it. Mindful of the ticking clock he charged right at the Warped Wall but he couldn't make it to the top.

"Don't rush it! Take your time!" Yamana yelled.

"Yes, remember what Ore-sama taught you" said Hibino.

He heard them and took a brief moment to catch his breath before planting his feet and making another run at the wall. This time he grabbed the top and hauled himself up over it. His friends cheered and clapped in delight, even Hibino.

Bounding down the steps he seized the Tarzan Rope and launched himself out over the water. He landed on he platform and immediately started up the Lumberjack Climb. As strong as he was he made it up fairly easily and hit the buzzer.

"And Makoto Ichijou-san is through to the second round!" the host hollered while the audience applauded and Ichijou wiped his brow.

"That was so cool" said Yamana as she clapped her hands.

"Not as good as Ore-sama's run but still impressive" Hibino admitted.

Mitsuhashi frowned. He nudged Ito and said, "you'd better make sure to complete the course when it's your turn. Ore-sama will not stand for having an inferior lackey to the pretender."

Ito sighed but decided not to argue, wanting to save his energy. That was just as well because he was up next.

* * *

"Here we have another Nanyou High student, Shinji Ito. We saw his girlfriend Hayagawa Kyoko-san complete the course earlier, can he join her for the second round?"

Dressed in a purple tracksuit, Ito smiled shakily as he waited for the timer to start. To steady his nerves he looked over at the audience where his parents were smiling at him and then over at where Kyoko and Riko were waving enthusiastically to him. He waved back and felt his tension fade.

 _I can do this. Just think of the course as a bad guy to be defeated._

He started his run with a cautious approach to the Quad Steps similar to that used by Ichjiou. While Ito was incredibly strong, his agility was somewhat lacking. He stumbled twice and nearly lost his balance but he made it through.

"Ito-san gambate!" Kyoko yelled.

"You can do it!" Riko called.

"Don't muck this up!" Mitsuhashi shouted.

Ito crossed the Spinning Log and sprang onto the Log Grip. He allowed himself to relax a bit as he held on effortlessly. When it reached the end of the track he jumped off, took a moment to study the trampoline and then ran right at it. With his height and long arms he easily managed to grab hold of the cargo net and he crossed it with ease.

"Ito-san started off slow but he's really picked up now and is storming through the course" the host commented.

Ito dropped down onto the platform and looked up at the Warped Wall. Up close it looked a lot bigger but he wasn't going to let that rattle him. _It's a bad guy_ he told himself again. _I never give up against bad guys._

He ran at the wall full speed but stumbled badly. The audience groaned.

"You can make it Ito-san!" Kyoko called.

"Get up there this instant!" Mitsuhashi yelled.

Ito tried again and this time he managed to climb over the top. The audience cheered as he huried over to the Tarzan Rope. He made it to the platform but disaster nearly struck as he landed awkwardly and nearly toppled over. After a few seconds of desperate arm waving he managed to steady himself and started the Lumber jack Climb. Like Hibino, he was hampered by his size and weight but he persevered and with a cry of triumph he hit the buzzer. The audience went wild.

"And Shinji Ito-san completes the course" said the host. "Will he and his girlfriend be the first couple to conquer Mount Midoriyama? Its definitely a possibility."

"Yay! You did it Ito-san!" Kyoko yelled as she clapped delightedly.

"Not bad" Mitsuhashi admitted.

* * *

"Our next competitor is Yamana Michiru, another Rakeun High student and an aspiring jewellery designer. Will she shine today here at Ninja Warrior?"

"You bet she will!" Hibino yelled.

Wearing an orange t-shirt and red shorts, Yamana smiled at the audience as they applauded. She waved to her parents, then to her friends in the crowd, including Natsumi, and then to Hibino and Ichijou, winking at them as she did so.

Yamana hopped across the Quad Steps using both feet. She made it across without a problem and ran across the Spinning Log.

Natsumi chuckled. "Balancing on those things is a breeze compared to a surfboard."

She jumped onto the Log Grip and held on firmly as it went down the track. Fortunately like Kyoko, her legs were long enough to get a secure grip on it. When it reached the end of the track she jumped off smoothly.

"Yes! Go Yamana!" Ichijou called.

"Show them how it's done!" Hibino exclaimed.

She ran right at the trampoline and leaped off of it onto the cargo net. Making sure to use both her arms and legs she quickly scrambled across it and to the next platform. Mindful of the difficulties the other competitors had had with the Warped Wall, she paused to catch her breath and ready herself. In a sudden burst of movement she sprinted up the wall and made it to the top!

"Yay Yamana-chan!" Kyoko called.

"Go for it!" Ito added.

The audience cheered as Yamana went down the three steps and gripped the Tarzan Rope, making sure she had a good hold. She swung over the water, landed lightly on the platform and began the Lumberjack Climb. Her light physique held her in good stead and she scrambled up quickly. Finally she climbed up and hit the buzzer. The audience cheered again even louder.

"An excellent run by Yamana Michiru-san" said the host.

Hibino and Ichijou clapped enthusiastically as a smiling Yamana waved to them.

"That was awesome" said Ichijou.

"That it was" Hibino agreed.

* * *

"Up next is Tadashi Mitsuhashi, another Nanyou High Student. He says he's the toughest guy in Japan so he should have no problem with this course."

Wearing the same purple tracksuit as Ito, Mitsuhashi strutted around and waved to the audience. They replied by clapping in amusement.

"Ha, he looks like a moron" Hibino scoffed.

"You did the same thing when it was your turn" Ichijou pointed out.

"Nonsense! " Hibino argued. "Ore-sama was exciting and stylish. He just looks dumb."

Mitsuhashi began his run by leaping casually across the Quad Steps and then racing across the Spinning Log. He laughed as he held onto the Log Grip with ease and rode it down to the next obstacle. He bounced off the trampoline and onto the cargo net which he then scurried across like a monkey.

"Mitsuhashi-san is doing an incredible job out there!" the announcer declared.

"Go San-chan!" Riko cried.

Mitsuhashi ran right at the Warped Wall and powered his way to the top in one go. He then bounded down to the Tarzan Rope.

"Geronimo!" he yelled as he swung out. In mid-air he let go of the rope and landed perfectly on the platform. Without wasting a second he then sprang onto the Lumberjack Climb and scrambled up it At the top he punched the air victoriously before bringing his hand down on the buzer. The audience roared with applause.

"He's done it! Mitsuhashi-san completes the course in spectacular fashion!"

Hibino snorted. "Not bad but Ore-sama was faster."

No sooner had he spoken than the announcer said, "Mitsuhashi-san and Hibino-san are tied for the fastest completion time."

He growled as he tried to ignore the amused looks on Yamana and Ichijou's faces while Mitsuhashi continued cavorting on top of the Lumberjack Climb.

"And that concludes Stage One" said the announcer, his voice filled with excitement. "Of the one hundred competitors to enter only twenty have made it through. There will be a brief interval and then Stage Two will begin!"


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone took advantage of the interval to go over and talk to their families and friends, all of whom were very proud of them for how well they had fared. As before, Hibino and Mitsuhashi glared at each other while the others talked happily. Before long though it was time for Stage Two.

By now night had fallen and the course was lit by floodlights. Once again the announcer described the obstacles.

"Up first is the Downhill Jump. Competitors must ride a board down the ramp and then swing to the platform. From there they must cross the Narrow, two eighteen centimetre ledges, the second of which is at a ninety degree angle to the first. Then there's the terrifying Hammer Dodge, where they must cross a balance beam while avoiding five giant swinging hammers. If they make it past that it's on to the Balance Tank where they'll have to ride a rolling drum down a track. Next is the Metal Spin. Competitors must grasp one of four chains dangling from a horizontal wheel and then spin the wheel to get to the other side. Last but not least is the Final Climb, where they must ascend a cargo net to hit the buzzer. Competitors have ninety seconds to complete the course."

"Ninety seconds" Mitsuhashi repeated. He tried to count on his fingers. "Uh, that's, um…"

"One minute and a half San-chan" Riko explained.

"Thanks. Anyway, no problem. Ore-sama will finish that course in half the time."

Ito was tempted to ask "which one?" but decided against it. He and the others watched as five competitors ran the course. None of them made it through. Then it was Ito's turn.

"Our next competitor is Shinji Ito. While he made it through the first course it wasn't without a few stumbles. Can he improve on that performance and make it to Stage Three?"

As the timer began Ito got into the Downhill Jump board. He wobbled unsteadily as he rode it down the track but he managed to grab the rope and swing to the next platform. Unfortunately he landed awkwardly causing him to topple over and fall flat on his face.

Kyoko and Riko winced sympathetically. Mitsuhashi was not so considerate.

"You clumsy oaf!"

"San-chan! Be nice" Riko scolded him.

"Ito-san gambate!" Kyoko called.

Ito scrambled to his feet and pressed his back to the first wall as he began to cross the Narrow. It wasn't really difficult but it ate up time. Mindful of the ticking clock he took one look at the Hammer Dodge and made a run for it. He got past the first hammer but the second hit him directly, knocking him off the beam and right into the water.

SPLASH!

"And another competitor is eliminated!"

"Ito-san!" Kyoko cried. She ran over to the water's edge as a soaking wet Ito hauled himself out. He looked utterly dejected.

"I'm sorry Kyo-chan" he said. "I really wanted us to go to the top together. I let you down."

"Oh Ito-san" said Kyoko sympathetically as she hugged him, unconcerned about how waterlogged he was. "You could never let me down as long as you tried your best. I'm so proud of you."

He smiled. "Thank you Kyo-chan."

"Tough luck Ito" said Mitsuhashi. "But don't worry. Ore-sama will beat this course and avenge you."

"Thanks Mitsuhashi."

* * *

"Up next is Yamana Michiru, one of three students from Rakeun High and only two female competitors to complete Stage One."

As she began her run Yamana took a moment to stabilise herself on the board before pushing off, but at the end of the track she caught hold of the rope and swung to the next platform without a problem.

Up in the audience Natsumi smiled. "Yep her balance has definitely gotten better since her surfing days."

She crossed the two ledges of the Narrow with ease and paused in front of the Hammer Dodge. After taking a moment to study the hammers swinging pattern she began to cross the beam in stops and starts, waiting for each hammer to swing past and then moving forwards while taking care not to go too far and stray into the path of the next hammer.

"That's it! Take your time" Ichijou called. He and Hibino cheered as she made it through.

At the Balance Tank Yamana lightly nudged the drum with her foot and then stepped onto it. She wobbled a little as it rolled down the track but managed to stay upright. At the end of the track she jumped onto the next platform.

Again she paused briefly to size up the Metal Spin. She then ran right at the obstacle, leapt and gripped one of the chains. Her momentum spun the wheel around and she swung over the murky water to land in front of the final obstacle.

"Go Yamana-chan!" Kyoko yelled.

With a determined look she began the Final Climb. As she made it halfway up a klaxon began to sound. She climbed faster but it was too late. She reached the top of the cargo net just as it stopped.

"Damn it!" Hibino cursed.

"Yamana Michiru-san made it through the course but ran out of time right at the end" said the host.

Undaunted she climbed onto the platform and bowed to the audience as they applauded. Hibino and Ichijou met her at the base of the obstacle.

"Sorry guys" she said.

"Hey don't apologise" said Ichijou. "You were great up there."

"Yes, even Ore-sama was impressed" Hibino agreed.

Yamana smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"Now we have another Rakeun High student, Makoto Ichijou. Will he be the first to fully complete Stage Two?"

Ichijou hopped onto the board and rode it down the track with only a litle wobbling before catching the rope and swinging to the next obstacle. He had no trouble crossing the Narrow but it did slow him down somewhat. Despite that he didn't try to rush the Hammer Dodge. With his excellent sense of rhythm he only needed a few seconds to determine the hammers pattern and then he crossed the beam, dodging all of them.

"Gambete Ichijou!" Yamana called.

"Keep it up" Hibino added.

His sense of rhythm again served him well on the Balance Tank as he moved his feet to keep up with the drum's increasing speed. Again he made it to the next obstacle with no trouble. Buoyed by his success he ran at the Metal Spin, leaped and caught hold of the chain…

But he had caught it too low. The chain slipped out of his hands and he fell right into the murky water.

SPLASH!

"Makoto Ichijou-san is eliminated!"

The audience applauded his efforts as he pulled himself out of the water. Hibino and Yamana hurried over.

"Are you okay Ichijou?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he replied as he wiped his eyes.

"What happened?" Hibino asked.

"I got too reckless" he admitted. "I didn't take the time to gauge my jump properly so I didn't get a good grip. I should have been more careful."

"Don't feel bad. You did an amazing job" Yamana reassured him.

"Yes it was better than Ore-sama expected" said Hibino. "Good job Ichijou."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Next to attempt Stage Two is Hayagawa Kyoko from Seiran Girls School. She impressed us all by being the first female competitor to complete Stage One. Will we see a repeat performance?"

"Go Kyo-chan!" Ito yelled.

The timer began. Kyoko hopped onto the Downhill Jump board and kept her balance as it went down the track. She jumped, gripped the rope and swung across smoothly. Her slender frame made crossing the ledges of the Narrow a breeze for her.

At the Hammer Dodge she paused briefly to examine the obstacle and then started crossing the beam while dodging the hammers. Despite a few near misses she made it across.

"You go Kyoko-chan!" Riko called.

She stepped onto the Balance Tank and started moving her feet as it rolled down the track. With some difficulty she managed to stay balanced and jumped off when it reached the end of the track. Mindful of Ichijou and others who had fallen she took a moment to size the Metal Spin up before taking a running leap and catching one of the chains. The wheel spun around and she touched down neatly on the next platform.

Kyoko began the Final Climb and quickly ascended the cargo net. It looked like she was going to make it even as the klaxon sounded…

Then disaster struck as her foot got tangled in the netting. She hurriedly untangled it and continued climbing but the delay had been enough. The Klaxon ceased just as she made it to the top.

"NOOOO!" Ito yelled.

"In another splendid run Hayagawa Kyoko-san made it to the end of the course but the time ran out just before she could hit the buzzer" said the host.

She smiled and bowed to the audience as they applauded. Ito and the others were waiting for her as she climbed to the ground.

"Ito-san…" she started to say but was cut off as he hugged her tightly.

"Kyo-chan I'm so proud of you" he said. "That was amazing." He kissed the top of her head.

Kyoko smiled happily. "Thank you Ito-san" she said as she put her arms around his neck.

Mitsuhashi pretended to be sick but they ignored him. Riko smiled delightedly at the happy couple.

* * *

"Now we have the final member of the Rakeun High trio. Hibino Hareluya was the first competitor to complete Stage One. Will lightning strike twice?"

"Ha. As if there's any doubt" Hibino scoffed.

He zoomed through the Downhill Jump and swung across on the rope with ease. On the Narrow he went half-way across the first ledge, back pressed to the wall and then, to the audience's disbelief (except of course for his father), he jumped to the next one, somehow landing perfectly balanced on the small surface. He then crossed quickly to the Hammer Dodge.

With Ichijou and Yamana cheering him on Hibino powered across the balance beam. He managed to evade all but the last hammer which caught him a glancing blow. It knocked him off the beam but he managed to catch the platform's edge and haul himself back up, much to the audience's delight.

Hibino rode the Balance Tank with ease and charged at the Metal Spin. He leaped, closed his hand around a chain and swung across casually. Now all that remained was the Final Climb.

"Ore-sama could climb this with one hand" he said smugly.

Despite his boast he used both hands and his feet to climb up the cargo net. He made it to the top before the Klaxon even begun to sound.

"And he does it again! Hibino Hareluya is the first competitor to complete Stage Two!" the host hollered as Hibino slammed his hand down on the buzzer and the audience went wild.

"Well done Hareluya" said Harebane with a proud smile. His smile broadened as he watched Ichijou and Yamana run over to congratulate Hibino.

* * *

Now only one competitor remained.

"Please don't get carried away San-chan" Riko pleaded.

"Ha, you worry too much Riko" Mitsuhashi replied. "Ore-sama knows what to do."

"Okay" she said unsurely as he went over to the start.

"Last but certainly not least is Takashi Mitsuhashi. He completed the first course in joint fastest time. Can he show us more of that amazing speed?"

"You bet!" Mitsuhashi yelled, drawing cheers from the audience.

He breezed through the Downhill Jump and crossed the Narrow with ease, jumping from one ledge to the next just like Hibino had.

"What? How dare he steal Ore-sama's trick!" Hibino yelled.

Not slowing down Mitsuhashi dashed across the Hammer Dodge and rode the Balance Tank without a single wobble. With a big grin on his face he ran for the Metal Spin, leaped and swung across effortlessly.

His perfect run nearly came to an end at the Final Climb as he got his foot tangled in the netting. Surprised by this he lost his grip and nearly fell, drawing a cry of dismay from the audience. Gritting his teeth he got his foot loose and made it to the top before the klaxon could start.

"Yes! He did it! In a truly awe-inspiring showing, Takashi Mitsuhashi-san has completed Stage Two" the host screamed as Mitsuhashi hit the buzzer. The audience thundered.

"Hooray San-chan!" Riko cried.

"Well done Mitsuhashi" Ito called.

"Go Mitsuhashi-san!" Kyoko cheered.

The announcer was even more excited than before as he declared, "there will be another brief interval and then Stage Three will begin!"

* * *

"Stage Three begins with the Drum Hopper. Competitors must cross two parallel rows of five drums, supporting their bodies with just their arms. Next up is the Iron Paddler where they must use their arms to pedal a metal bar across a scaffolding. From there they must cross the Sidewinder, four columns arranged in a zigzag manner that competitors must get across to the other side. Then there's the Crazy Cliffhanger where they must cross three ledges, each of which is only three centimetres long. If they survive that it's on to the Vertical Limit where they'll have to cross a wall again using just their fingertips. Finally there's the Pipe Slider. Using only their own power they must move the pipe across the track. There is no time limit for the course."

"Up first is Hibino Hareluya. He was the first to complete Stage One and has impressed everyone with his showings so far. Let's see if he can make it three for three."

Hibino grinned as he stepped up to the first set of drums and put his hands on them. He hopped across them with ease, his grin never wavering, but as he landed on the connecting platform he nearly lost his balance and fell in the water.

"Careful Hibino!" Yamana called.

"Remember there's no time limit" Ichijou added.

Unfazed by his near-miss, Hibino gripped the handles on the Iron Paddler and blazed right across the scaffolding. On the Sidewinder he leapt from the first column to the second without a problem but on the third his hold slipped slightly and he face-planted on the fourth. He managed to hang on though and made it to the mat.

Next was the Crazy Cliffhanger. Hibino paused briefly and then began working his way across the first wall. He was strong but his size worked against him and he-almost-lost his casual grin. Still he persevered, transferring his weight up to the higher second ledge and then back down to the third. To everyone's astonishment Hibino didn't even pause before attacking the Vertical Limit which was essentially the same as the Cliffhanger but with only a one centimetre ledge on the opposite side of the wall, requiring him to bend his arms. By now his muscles were burning but he refused to show it as climbed across and made it to the Pipe Slider.

Everyone was in awe. Even Ichijou and Yamana who had seen Hibino in action many times before. They watched as he "jumped" the bar across the track, metal clanging on metal each time it came down. Incredibly Hibino was still grinning as he made the final leap and landed on the finishing platform. He punched his fists in the air and yelled in triumph while the audience went wild.

"Yes he's done it! Hibino Hareluya has made it through! We will have a Final Stage on this Special Edition of Ninja Warrior!"

"Well done son!" Harebane shouted.

 _What is this guy? Is he even human?_ Mitsuhashi thought. For the first time since arriving here Mitsuhashi found himself starting to worry. _Is it possible he'll actually… beat me?_

 _No! I am Ore-sama! I'm going to win this_ he thought with an angry frown.

Riko noticed his expression. "Are you okay San-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh yes fine" he replied. "Just thinking about how much I'm going to enjoy beating him."

Riko frowned slightly. "I know you want to win San-chan but don't forget to have fun too."

"Ore-sama won't."

* * *

"And now for the second contender to make it all the way to Stage Three. Takashi Mitsuhashi has been a whirlwind contender so far. Hopefully he still has enough energy for Stage Three."

Mitsuhashi put his hands on the first set of drums. Unlike Hibino he swung his legs back and forth to build momentum before he jumped from drum to drum, and made it across easily. He then zoomed across the Iron Paddler.

The Sidewinder also posed no problem as Mitsuhashi used his natural athletic ability to cling to each column and then jump across like a monkey. At the Crazy Cliffhanger he had to force himself to stop briefly to properly prepare himself. He'd come too far to risk making a mistake. With grim determination he clambered across the first ledge. He was lighter than Hibino but even so it was tough going to hold on by just his fingertips. Still he pressed on across the second ledge and then the third.

"Yay San-chan!" Riko cheered.

Mitsuhashi took a moment to shake his arms in an effort to ease the pain before he tackled the Vertical Limit. As he had with the Drum Hopper he swung his legs as he crossed the ledge until he reached the end of the obstacle.

The audience watched with baited breath as he gripped the Pole Slider and started jumping it forwards. Each time it came down it sent a jolt through his aching arms but like Hibino he forced himself to keep a casual grin on his face. Finally he made it to the end of the track and with one last swing he leapt off.

Again the audience cheered deafeningly loud. Despite the fact that his arms were burning Mitsuhashi raised his fists above his head and yelled triumphantly "Ore-sama is the greatest!"

"He made it! The Final Stage will have two competitors!" the host yelled excitedly.

"Humph, I could have done it if I'd made it there" said Ito gruffly.

Kyoko smiled patiently. "I know Ito-san. Don't be jealous."

"You're right Kyo-chan. I should be happy for Mitsuhashi" he agreed. With that he also started cheering.

* * *

Hibino and Mitsuhashi's friends all congratulated them on their success at Stage Three. As they did so they all noticed a notable easing of tension between the two. They still didn't talk to each other but they weren't shooting glares at each other either. Before long it was time for the Final Stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's now time for our surviving competitors to face the final challenge and see if they can conquer Mount Midoriyama. Hibino Hareluya and Takashi Mitsuhashi have consistently given amazing performances and matched each other perfectly. To end this Special Edition on an extra grand note there will be a slight amendment to the rules. Both competitors will climb Mount Midoriyama at the same time in a race to the finish!"

The audience yelled in approval. However Ito, Ichijou and the girls all looked concerned.

"Please don't do anything reckless San-chan" said Riko.

"Don't worry Riko" he replied. "Ore-sama doesn't need any tricks to win. I'm going to just straight up beat him."

"Ha, only in your dreams" said Hibino.

Soon afterwards both of them stood at the base of Mount Midoriyama, a twenty four metre tall structure composed of crisscrossing steel beams. In the middle was the twelve metre Spider Climb, two parallel walls that they would have to climb using just their hands and feet. Above that were two twelve metre long ropes that they would then have to climb to the top and hit another buzzer. They had thirty seconds to complete it.

Everyone watched in almost total silence, the air thick with excitement as Hibino and Mitsuhashi faced each other, ready for the final challenge. Neither said a word and their faces were unreadable.

The timer began. Both of them shot up the Spider Climb like arrows, moving with blinding speed. Their eyes remained locked throughout.

"They're neck-and-neck up the Spider Climb" the announcer hollered. "This is incredible, they're flying up the tower! Now they're on to the Rope Climb!"

Like mirror images the two of them transitioned to the ropes and began climbing up. Only then did they break eye contact and look up instead as they each clambered up the rope. Their muscles were once again burning from their exertions but they refused to show any sign of it as they went higher and higher. There was just ten seconds left and the klaxon started to wail but they kept climbing. Everyone watched in awe as two hands simultaneously reached for the red button at the top of the structure…

"A draw! Hibino Hareluya and Takashi Mitsuhashi have both achieved Total Victory! We have two Ninja Warrior champions!"

The applause that had come before was nothing compared to the deafening cheering from the audience while fireworks exploded in the night sky above. Everyone was overcome by the excitement of the moment. Ichjou, Ito and the girls all clapped and yelled congratulations to Hibino and Mitsuhashi.

Ito's joyful expression abruptly froze on his face as a thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute. Now how are they going to settle who gets to call himself Ore-sama?"

At the top of Mount Midoriyama the two rivals had pulled themselves to the top platform. Still breathing hard they both got up and looked right at each other. The audience continued cheering while their friends looked up anxiously.

For a long moment neither spoke. And then, simultaneously, they both grinned and held out their hands.

Ito and Ichijou both breathed sighs of relief as the two champions shook hands. The girls all smiled delightedly.

* * *

"Way to go San-chan!" Riko exclaimed as they all met up at the base of Mount Midoriyama. Fireworks were still going off overhead and the audience was still going crazy.

"You too Hibino" Yamana added.

"Mitsuhashi's all right" said Hibino. "Just this once I'll let someone else call themselves Ore-sama too."

"Fine with me" Mitsuhashi agreed. "And same to you."

 _I can't believe it_ Ichijou and Ito both thought. _They actually became friends._

"That was so much fun" said Riko "Maybe we could enter the regular contest when we're old enough."

"Maybe" Ichijou agreed. "In the meantime it's been great hanging out with you guys."

"Same to you" said Ito. "Look us up next time you're in Chiba."

"We'll be sure to see you soon Yamana-san" said Kyoko happily.

"I'll look forwards to it" she replied with a friendly smile.

After a little more banter the two groups separated and headed off to meet up with their families in the audience.

"I have to admit I'm impressed Hibino" said Ichijou. "I'd have never thought you'd be okay with somebody being as good as you."

"HA! As if!" Hibino snorted. "Ore-sama just let him think that because he tried hard. We all know he just got lucky!"

Yamana chuckled. "You never change Hibino."

"Why would Ore-sama? You don't change perfection" he replied. Just then he sneezed. "ACHOO! Ah, someone's talking about Ore-sama. Probably Mitsuhashi's group discussing the truth about what happened."

Ichijou groaned.

* * *

"I'm impressed Mitsuhashi" said Ito as their group walked off in another direction. "I'd have never thought you'd admit someone was as good as you."

"HA! That's a laugh" Mitsuhashi snorted. "That guy was good so Ore-sama let him think it was a tie but we all know he just got lucky!"

Riko giggled. "You never change San-chan."

"Why would Ore-sama? You don't change perfection" he replied. Just then he sneezed. "ACHOO! Ah, someone's talking about Ore-sama. Probably Hibino's group discussing the truth about what happened."

Ito groaned and Kyoko patted his shoulder.


End file.
